


The One to Soothe the Pain Away

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Migraine, Pain, Will Knows, a bit of angst, any excuse for touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is familiar with all types of headaches. Hannibal has always had the ability to soothe his migraines away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One to Soothe the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely headcanon given to me by Hanni-babe on tumblr: Will still gets migraines and only Hannibal knows the right away to massage his head to take the pain away and let him sleep.

Will Graham considered himself to be a connoisseur of headaches. He was, unfortunately, all too familiar with their variations. The dull throb of a hangover, the screw-tightening ache of a tension headache, the annoying but benign pain of a headache induced by too much caffeine and too little sleep. In retrospect, he should have realized that there was something different about his encephalitis-induced headaches. The pain had engulfed his whole head, but it was a persistent, steady pain that he grew accustomed to and, after a while, he almost ceased to notice it. While biding his time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he had only realized how much pain he had been in once it was finally gone.

Since his release, Will had thought himself relatively lucky. His health had recovered. He hadn’t had any headaches, aside from the one he inflicted on himself after drinking almost to oblivion on the night that would have been Beverly’s birthday. Will had welcomed the pain the next morning, a small and ultimately meaningless punishment for how he had failed a friend.

Today, however, it appeared Will’s luck had run out. When he awoke to his dogs snuffling around his bed, Will already knew what the rest of the day held for him.

A migraine.

Sitting just behind his right eye, the pulsing pain was still relatively mild. Will groaned, knowing that the pain would just grow throughout the day no matter what he tried. He pulled himself out of bed and released the dogs into the front yard. Although he knew it would be relatively futile, Will tossed down some Excedrin and forced himself to eat some breakfast. The nausea would kick in soon or later and he wanted to have something in his stomach. The dogs tromped back into the house and Will finally got himself dressed, glaring out at the bright day. The entire week had been cloudy except for today and the light helpfully jammed hot rods into his forehead.

Will hoped the pills and the two cups of coffee he gulped back would at least hold the migraine at bay for the morning. He had a meeting with Jack, in which Will would continue to try to stall on why he hadn’t made any headway on proving Hannibal Lecter’s guilt. Will grimaced, remembering that today was Thursday and he had a “session” with Hannibal tonight. Of course, Will admitted to himself, he still perversely looked forward to their talks. Today though, he didn’t know if he was up to being on guard the way he felt he needed to be. He wasn't sure where they stood anymore.

While Will wouldn’t ever want to give up his clarity of mind again, a small part of him (pushed deep down) knew he missed the days when he felt comfortable in Hannibal’s office. In his house. In his arms. Shaking the thoughts off, Will locked up his little house and prepared to meet the day.

~~~

The only sound in Hannibal’s office was the soft crackling of the fireplace. Will was in his usual chair, his eyes unfocused and gazing past Hannibal’s shoulder. The other man studied him with his usual blend of quiet interest, his dark eyes cool and slightly detached. Usually Will still made some effort during these sessions. Even knowing what Hannibal was, knowing what lurked behind the well-put together facade, Will had found some comfort in being in Hannibal’s presence. It was becoming harder now. Will knew he was supposed to be the lure, to reel Hannibal in and get him to reveal the lurking monster. To once and for all obtain evidence to prove that the steady presence across from him was the Chesapeake Ripper.

Will was tired. He was tired of playing these games. Of speaking in careful, roundabout ways and dancing around lies of omission. Of not knowing if he was the one stringing Hannibal along, or if he was the one being strung along. On top of all this, his head was killing him.

_Fuck._

Will dropped his head down, grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes. The migraine had grown all day and was now a throbbing, boiling pain in the right side of his head. He had been nauseous all day, unable to stomach any food. The only liquid Will had forced down had been a couple of Cokes, hoping the caffeine would help some with the pain. Hannibal had offered a glass of wine, as he often did during these sessions, but Will had declined. He would have appreciated something to relax him, but wine would have made everything worse in the long run.

He could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him. Studying the tense set of Will’s shoulders, the way his fingers gripped his hair. At this point, Will had no doubt Hannibal could smell the pain on him.

“What does it smell like?” Will finally asked, too weary to avoid the subject. He raised his eyes to Hannibal. As on guard as he had to be with Hannibal, he enjoyed the small freedom of knowing he could ask these type of questions and have them answered.

Hannibal tilted his head, drawing in a short breath through his nose. He uncrossed his legs and stood up. “Your migraine, you mean? It is heavy, metallic. Your pain has its own distinct scent, no matter the source, but I must say that I do not overly enjoy the notes added to it by a migraine. It has only grown while you have been here.” Hannibal crossed the couple of steps to Will’s chair and offered his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry that the smell of my migraine upsets your nose. How rude of it. I don’t exactly find it that pleasant to live through,” Will gritted out. Hannibal stood quietly, still reaching out a hand. Will knew what he was offering.

“Let me help.”

He hadn’t allowed Hannibal to touch him that way in ages, to push away a headache and soothe him to sleep, since before he had gone to Minnesota with Abigail. Ever since Will had been released from the BSHCI, the only time Hannibal had touched him had been during that strange and intimate interlude in the barn, standing in front of a dead horse and a gore-covered social worker.

Will considered the hand before him for a long moment. The promise of relief beckoned. His brain throbbed. He gave in.

Will allowed Hannibal to grasp his hand and lead him over to the sofa. They settled down together, easily falling into the positions that they had become accustomed to during moments like this. For a moment, Will’s mind whirled. Did he actually want this? Or was he continuing to just play the lure? With a decided effort, Will pushed his thoughts away. No matter what role he was playing, all that mattered at the moment was that Hannibal might make him feel better.

He sighed as Hannibal sunk his hands into his hair, letting his head drop down to rest at the crook of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal massaged Will’s head slowly and deeply. As always, Will almost felt like the other man’s fingers were reaching into his brain, smoothing away the pain. His lips quirked into a smile. Mentally, Hannibal had danced his fingers through Will’s brain almost since they met. The thought of his fingers actually pushing down, penetrating skin and bone and soft grey matter, was not all that disturbing to Will anymore. It almost seemed normal, for whatever sense of normalcy they had together.

_Strange what you can come to accept,_ he mused sleepily. Hannibal’s hands always put him to sleep. Will toed his shoes off, drawing his feet up. Hannibal made a pleased sound, dropping his hands down to stroke Will’s neck and shoulders. Will could feel him also relax, a strange tension he hadn’t even noticed thrumming in Hannibal until is dissipated. It made him laugh when he realized the meaning.

“You don’t like me in pain,” Will said, rolling his head to the side so he could look up at Hannibal. His hands stilled and he looked down at Will. Hannibal didn’t contradict him. They were no longer lying to each other, after all. “Not this kind of pain. Not impersonal pain, caused by outside influences. Any pain I experience, you want to be the conductor of it.”

“A conductor. Yes, Will. I enjoy conducting a symphony of your emotions and feelings. I won’t deny that you are exquisite when you are in pain.” Will kept his gaze locked on the monster above him. Hannibal let him look. He saw Hannibal draw his veil back over his face before gently nudging Will back into his shoulder and continuing to massage his aching head.

“However, I find you just as breathtaking when you allow yourself to give yourself up to me. When you allow me to be the one to take away the pain you do not need, that you do not deserve.”

Will found himself strangely comforted. Hannibal might have admitted straight out that he would and could cause Will pain, but it had let them know where they both stood. The knowledge centered him. He lifted the hand that had been resting by his side, tucking it under his chest where it rested against Hannibal’s, feeling the steady thump of both their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I envision this taking place shortly after Shiizakana. This ficlet is another excuse for me to explore poor Will, who doesn't really know what he wants. Plus, it allows me to write gratuitous touching, which I adore. This took me way too long to write. Luckily (maybe?) my own migraine this weekend put me back into gear.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think and if you see any issues.


End file.
